


Through Hell We Go

by AndBeWithMeForevermore



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Belle is Awesome, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, StanFou, adam is still extra as fuck, friggin cute and stuff, it's gonna be pretty gay my dude, lefou and stanley are my OTP, stanley and dresses is a fucking beautiful combination, yup there will be a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndBeWithMeForevermore/pseuds/AndBeWithMeForevermore
Summary: Lefou is struggling with his abusive past, nobody really knows because he's quite good at hiding it by now.Stanley is probably going to be the best boyfriend ever though, so that's nice. Also Belle and Lefou are friggin best friends.Adam is still extra af, and buys Chip things he really isn't ready for but that's for another chapter.Might be fun though!:)





	1. A walk through the forest

Lefou never wanted this, but he knew he deserved it.

 

He deserved the days when the haunting memories of his time with Gaston came back at him, unwanted and cold. The days he realized that there was nothing he could do to make up for his mistakes.

God, the mistakes he'd made..

Lefou tried to pray, but he couldn't get the words over his lips. God knew what he had done, how Gaston almost killed Adam when Lefou could've prevented it.

Adam, who was so kind to him and never threw balls without inviting him. Lefou remembers the night of the angry mob very well, how Gaston turned into a monster, threatening to reveal Lefou to the entire village. They both knew what would have happened. He really doesn't want to think about that.

Lefou continues his way through the forest. He's heading to the castle to help as much as he can. It's his way to show how much he regrets letting Gaston manipulate him.

Little does he know that he's already forgiven, right after saving Mrs. Potts' life.

''Lefou''! a familiar voice behind him says. He's startled at first, can't help but cringe when people refer to him as ''Lefou'', the mean nickname he's been saddled up with since his childhood. He'll tell them his real name, someday. Someday very soon.

''Good day, Belle. I was just making my way to the castle, if you don't mind of course''.

''Don't be silly'', Belle grinned. ''You know that we love it when you're around. Has someone informed you about the ball yet''? She dismounted her horse, so that they could walk together. ''Yes, actually. I ran into Mrs. Potts yesterday at the market. I'd love to come, thank you''! Belle gave him a curious look, and Lefou just knew what she was about to ask him. ''Do you have someone in mind to go with? The man you were dancing with at the party perhaps? What's his name again''?

''Stanley''. Lefou's voice went a pitch higher and he couldn't help but smile when thinking about that moment. Belle was right, he indeed was thinking about asking Stanley to go with him. In fact, he cherishes the few moments they had spent together. It almost scares him how desperately he wants to be with Stanley. He is his light when dark thoughts trouble Lefou's mind, or haunt him in nightmares. It feels like he had done himself a great favor by admitting to himself that he truly is in love with Stanley.

 

''You're right Belle. Maybe I'll give it a try'.


	2. Days always pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou finds himself walking his way back to the village at night. Alone.   
> This reminds him of things he's been trying so hard to forget.

_Days always pass, no matter how hard we try_

_nature turns to dust and water turns to ashes_

_therefore, we will die_

_How high the sun once rose_

_that shining light will fade_

_our Earth falls with a cold dark shade_

_for we never held her close_

 

He read the words as if they were mountains he had to climb. God, why was it so incredibly hard to read? It wasn't meant to be difficult, most people he knew are able to understand the most challenging poems with ease. Belle for example, he had always admired her ability to focus on the great number of words without any confusion. Lefou knew that he was getting better, though. He can't be labeled as 'illiterate' anymore for he is now able to spell the words letter by letter.

 

''That was amazing! You see? You're making some great progress here! It won't be long until you can write your own book now, right?'' Belle looked at him,enthousiasm sparkled in her eyes as she choose another poem.

''You're exaggerating, but thanks. I''ll dedicate my first book to you if I ever get that far.'' Sarcasm took over Lefou's voice. Stop it! He said to himself. Just take the bloody compliment, what will people think of you when they hear you talk like that? You've got so much to make up for already. Don't ruin it.

''That's the least you can do,'' she joked. Belle noticed how pale the man next to her actually looks, like he's carrying the problems of a thousand men. ''Are you okay? You look tired.''

''I'm fine, sorry.''

-''Don't apologize, there's no need for that.''

''So-, okay. Do you mind if I call it a day? It's getting dark outside, I think I am going to head back to the village.'' The thought of having to walk through the dark woods alone scares him, although he wouldn't admit it. It reminds Lefou so much of the night of the angry mob. He doesn't want a panic attack to take over when he's alone.

''No problem'', Belle said, kind as ever. ''You can always spent the night here, you know that, right? Anytime''. He kindly rejects the offer.

 

Within minutes, Lefou walks through the doors of the castle. The sun, silent as always, disappears behind clouds and won't show itself until dawn. Lefou fears the night, he fears the memories that creep upon him when he's alone. Don't think about it, just keep on walking.

Several paths close and open, gusts of wind cause the leafes on the muddy ground to move, the leafes that weren't strong enough to hold on to their trees. Lefou tries to focus on them, repeatingly choosing one leafe in particular to distract himself from the path he knows can doom up any minute by now.

_Maybe I should figure out another way to the village. I can't do this, it's too real. Too close, oh God it all looks exactly the same. Even the colors of the sky are the same. Go back. Now._

He knows it's no use to run from it. He shall have to walk this path so many times from now on, what about the ball this week? And all his other visits to the castle?

_Do I really think that this is going to be the last time that I will be here at night?  Walk on, please. What if  I take this path with Stanley sometime and I freak out? He'll leave me, if I could ever call him mine by the way._

Lefou starts to move faster, while keeping himself from looking at the ground. He's almost there.

Then it hits him; the realization that this is the very path where he rode along with Gaston, on the night of the mob. He remembers how he memorized every tree and bush, too scared to look Gaston in the eye. One glance of anger or guilt and he was screwed, one more sign of disapproval would lead to Gaston having him locked away. He knew that very well, but he still should have done something. Anything.

Lefou seems to be completely frozen, he can't do anything but listening to his fastened breathing. The memories dance before his eyes, the sound of angry villagers comes way too close at him. He hears strikes of thunder and lightning lights up the village, he can see it from a distance.

As if he suddenly wakes up from a cruel, terrifying nightmare, Lefou starts to run. He runs all the way back to Villeneuve until his legs almost can't carry him anymore. Did he make it to his house already?

Lefou runs into his door, causing him to fall on the floor. It doesn't bother him.

 _Fucking coward._ It's almost as if he can hear Gaston talking to him again, in the harsh, degrading way he always did.

_You're worthless. They''ll find out soon enough._

 

Lefou breaks down and cries as if his heart would break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming up soon, I hope!  
> I really enjoy writing this, I hope you guys do too!


	3. Introducing Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background information about Stanley.

It was about 5 in the morning when Stanley woke up. He gave a surprised glance towards the clock, not knowing what caused him to wake up that early. Stanley had never been a heavy sleeper, though. He likes to work, to get things done. Stanley had spent his childhood living in a farm, with his parents and two older sisters. They all had their personal chores, like feeding the many cows who lived there or cleaning the house, so he could never really sleep in. Not that it mattered to him, his life had been this way and he was perfectly happy with that.

Stanley misses his childhood sometimes. Who doesn't? His sisters, Janette and Lisette, would make up the weirdest stories when he couldn't get to sleep, fighting their way through the story as they argued about what the ending should be. He never cared about the plot itself, just seeing their eyes light up when he asked them to tell him a story gave him so much joy. Especially Janette's, she had always been a very good writer. He remembers how Janette once told him that she wanted to publish a book in the future. Stanley grinned. He was ten years old at the time, and God, how proud he was of his big sister. He wishes with all his heart that he could see her again, and ask her what the subject of her book would've been. That thought makes him sad, because Stanley knows he can't.

Lisette on the other hand wasn't exactly fond of reading or writing. She always made time to listen to Janette's poems and short chapters, but never tried writing one herself. Stanley's maman figured that Lisette was dislexic, so Stanley ever encouraged her to read him bedtime stories. Stanley could say that, out of the two sisters, he had the best bond with Lisette. After all, she was the first person to know about his secret. Stanley remembers how scared he was when she came home early one day. He was fourteen years old back then, and he had been waiting for a proper moment to try on Lisette's makeup. He didn't really know _why_ he wanted that so bad, he just did. Stanley's actually quite relieved that he's on his own now, so that he can feel the sensation of wearing makeup or fancy dresses without the fear of judgemental looks from the people he loves.

Lisette had slammed the door open in the cheerful way she always did, and saw Stanley in the corner of the room, with his face covered in badly applied powder and his eyes staring at the ground. But she didn't laugh or yell like Stanley thought she would. Instead, she sat him down and gently removed the mess on his face. Stanley told her how he felt, knowing that it was safe to do so. Lisette taught him how to apply her makeup properly that very same day. She promised to keep his secret, and she did. Lisette, with her ever excepting nature, was also the one who bought him a dress on his fifteenth birthday.

 

Those days are times Stanley wants to remember. The problem is that the good times are directly linked to days that certainly were worse. 

 

Like when he told his parents about his secret. His love for dresses and, most importantly, men. Stanley remembers how his eighteen year old self finally got the courage to tell them, even though Lisette assured him that they would be okay with it.

What surprised him is that his parents _were_ okay with it. At least, that was the impression he had. His father truly was, though. Jean-Pierre was a proud men, but not small minded. He loved his children very much and if his son turned out to be this way, so be it. It didn't matter to him. Now he had three future sons in law to chase away, he told Stanley.

His maman, Jacqueline, tried to be as supporting as her husband, she really did. Stanley still hopes for this to be truth. The only problem is that she wasn't. Stanley ended up disliking her, he hated every time she discouraged him when he felt like wearing a dress. He hated her disapproving glances towards him, and the 'innocent' jokes she made when their family came over. Stanley figured that he had no choice but to move out. No one could be happy this way.

He wishes that some things had turned out better for them, but that's just not the case. Stanley's actually quite lucky, especially with his current way of living.

He makes his way downstairs, both the rising sun and his clock give away that it's almost 6 AM. Today might be a special day, Stanley thinks.

He's planning to meet up with Lefou in a couple of hours, when the time's a bit more appropriate. Stanley lightens up by that idea. Lefou doesn't know it yet, but Stanley's been thinking about him a lot lately. The whole person that is Lefou makes Stanley feel better about life, and himself too. _Lefou._ He often wonders what his real name could be. It can't possibly be 'Lefou', that humiliating name doesn't suit this incredible man at all. His smile that shines brighter than the sun, his voice, how polite he is. His perfect hands, the time that Stanley felt them touch his body when they danced at the bal. None of that said 'Lefou'.

 

He sighs and turns around to boil some water for tea.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to introduce this character as subtle as I can, hope I didn't fail:)   
> Also I gave his dad the most French name there possibly is


	4. Ride to Villeneuve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Lefou meet each other by accident, but that does have good results.

Lefou opened his eyes, it took his brain a minute to progress where he was and why his body felt so sore. His eyes were still burning from the many tears he cried. Lefou realized that he must have fallen asleep on the floor. He remembers his panic attack from last night, and closes his eyes for a second.

 _Pull yourself together._ He thought. _Get a grip. Take a shower, eat something._ Lefou made his way to the shower, undoing himself from his clothes that were soaked in sweat, rain, tears and dirt. As the warm water fell from his body into the drain, he tried to imagine what today would bring. Maybe he could ride to the village? The longer Lefou thought about it, the more he felt like actually doing it. He and his horse could use some quality time, for it had been a bit too long since Lefou rode him. He felt guilty. His horse, Buddy, must be lonely right now. Gaston's horse died, shortly after they arrived at the castle. Some debris fell from the castle's roof, and hit the unfortunate animal with great force. Lefou feels pity for the horse, but he's mostly glad that Buddy survived the night. They'd known each other for a great length of time.

Going to the village would also be a great excuse to talk with Stanley. If he's lucky enough to run into him. At the same time, it became clear to Lefou that he really needs to take action and ask Stanley to go to the ball with him. He can't continue riding to Villeneuve with no other purpose that he _might_ be able to talk to Stanley. He has too much respect for him to do that. When Lefou finally picked an outfit that was good enough to ask his crush to go on a date with him, he noticed that his hands were still shaking a bit. It took some time to tie his pink bowtie.

 

''Goodmorning, Buddy. How are you? Do you feel like riding today? God, you look beautiful!" Lefou enjoyed talking to the horse, knowing that it did not matter what he said as long as his voice is calm and loving. He saddled the brown animal with the same care as always, cause God, would he get cranky if he didn't. Lefou grinned; they had been through that before. The two of them headed to Villeneuve, while enjoying the breezy morning. As they made their way through the landscape, which looked incredibly wild and beautiful, Lefou noticed that someone was walking toward him. He was oddly surprised. It was from a great distance, so he couldn't see who it was. Lefou decided not to think much of it, and encouraged his horse to walk on. The distance between them got smaller, and realization hit him. It was Stanley who made his way over the land, with a certain yet unsure appearance. Good God, what is one to do next? Lefou hadn't figured out what to say yet. At all. He dismounted the horse.

 

''Lefou!'' Stanley sounded surprised, but he did not make an attempt to walk past him.

''Hi Stanley.'' lefou's voice trembled as he tried to find the words. ''I wasn't expecting you around today,'' he lied.

''Neither was I. But I thought I could use some fresh air.''

''It's not like there isn't fresh air in Villeneuve,'' Lefou joked. _What the hell was that?_ He cursed himself. _Don't act like you're not happy to see him._ Stanley chuckled. ''True. I was actually hoping to run into you. I've missed you.'' He quickly turned his head, as if his own words scared him. And maybe they did, Stanley didn't mean to be so straight-forward. He gave a quick glance to Lefou, who was blushing so deeply that his cheeks almost turned into the same color as his bowtie.

''I, uhm.. I've missed- missed you too,'' Lefou stuttered. He could feel that he was blushing, his face was probably almost as pink as Stanley's nails. Wait, Stanley painted his nails? Lefou couldn't bring himself to look away fast enough. The color was almost as beautiful as Stanley himself. It suits him. ''You look pretty today, Stan. I mean, you always do but. Still. You're pretty.'' Stanley smiled, his eyes were sparkling as he looked the shorter man into his eyes. If there were still any doubts, they'd disappeared. For good. ''Lefou, will you be my date tomorrow night?'' He wished with all his heart that he didn't step over the line.

Seemed like that was nothing to worry about. Lefou's eyes lightened up, it was probably the most beautiful thing that Stanley had seen in all his life, ever. Lefou moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, he didn't know why he had the courage to do that but he _did._

 

''I would love to.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter, but it was fun to write it.   
> And I want my boys to get together ASAP because I'm weak :')   
> (also, I apologize for the kinda short chapter. I feel more comfortable with writing short chapters and update a lot than to write long ass chapters.)


	5. A happy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's being a cool bean

He couldn't believe it, he simply could not. Stanley actually asked him to be his date.It wasn't a prank, or some kind of dare. It was no attempt to set him up or expose him. Lefou saw it, he read Stanley's body language fluently, and there was no sign of betrayal or cruelty. He was sure of it. He had to be. Although Lefou was not exactly able to find the right words to express his joy, they both knew how things would end up. God, how Lefou wished for this to be true.

They rode through the forest, Lefou and the horse. Just the two of them,since Stanley had returned to the village. The man apologized (while blushing heavily as he removed his hand from Lefou's lower back) but he had to make his way back for his boss needed him to take extra shifts. Still, Lefou was glowing inside, a feeling he wished could stay forever. Today's going quite well. What if everyday would be like this? He grinned. That would be pretty interesting. Lefou took a detour, long enough to expand his original route at least an hour and a half. In fact, he did everything so that he would not have to take _the_ route. Lefou thought he was ready for it this week but he was not and look how that ended up. Buddy seemed quite content with the fresh air and green grass and the trees with their ever calming scent. Lefou hummed a tune he did not know the words to. The melody made the horse's ears move forwards and backwards, as the animal listened to the sounds and notes his owner produced. Lefou liked humming and singing very much, though he can't help but remember how much Gaston hated it. _Goddammit Lefou, will you shut it? I can't stand you and your horrid songs. Go away, get busy._ Gaston would quickly shut him up until Lefou didn't even bother talking anymore. No, he certainly did not miss their time in the army. Although Lefou did miss being a medic, as he was there. That was something he could say he's good at. Helping people, taking care of them. Belle had even mumbled once that he was so focused on taking care of other people that he forgot himself. He had laughed about it at the moment, but her words felt oddly real as he went through his thoughts today.

A tip of the highest tower could be seen now, and gave away that Lefou had almost reached the castle. He was certain that he could help and prepare for tomorrow night. This new route did slow him down, for sure, but it was better than the alternative.

''Lefou! Finally, are you coming to play with me?" He heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around to see Chip hanging over the castle gate. How in the hell did he get up there?

''Chip! How long have you been hanging there?'' Lefou noticed how the boy's clothes were ripped and dirty at several places. Chip climbed down with ease, something he'd clearly been practicing the past few weeks, and repeated his question while rubbing Buddy on it's forehead. ''I'm afraid I don't have time today, Chip. Gotta help with the preparations.''

''But I don't know what to do, there are no children my age around here. I'm getting pretty bored and my maman says that I can't get a horse yet. Do you think that I'm able to ride horses?''

Lefou laughed. It was indeed true that Chip had no children to spend time with, and he felt sorry for the boy who could think of the most bizarre games but never had friends to play them with. ''I'm sure you are. But you'll have to wait though.''

-''Ugh.'' ''I know.''

Lefou walked into the castle to meet Adam. He'd taken a liking to the prince, who was never unkind to him. Adam was actually the one who had offered him a room in the castle. As in, forever. But Lefou couldn't do that, he would feel like an advantage taking parasite.

''There you are, my friend!'' Adam came out of the kitchen, his hair in a messy ponytail. Lefou liked how the man never referred to him as Lefou. He _never_ called him by his nickname and since Lefou wasn't ready to tell them his real name yet, Adam simply stuck to 'friend' or 'buddy'. Adam looked like he had been cooking, which was a bit strange because, well, he had enough servants to do so. Lefou was still trying to put aside his awe everytime he saw the prince and went with a polite handshake, but Adam, as always, was having none of that and pulled the shorter man in for a hug.

''How are you today?'' Lefou asked the man with interest. ''Were you -he eyed at a spot on the prince's coat- cooking something?''

''I thought that it was nice to give it a try. It isn't working out too good though''. Adam's eyes sparkled. He enjoyed helping his staff, whom he had treated unfair for years. ''Will you help me?''

''Actually, I came to help with the preparations for tomorrow night. Are there things that need to be done?'' Lefou wanted to spend time with Adam, because he's a really nice guy, but not if there were other things that needed his attention. He did not want to seem lazy.

The prince playfully pushed him away. ''No, dude. Come on, don't go there. There's no need to help all the time. You do so much already''.

Lefou observed the look on his face, he tried to decide whether Adam was being serious or testing him. Seemed as if he was not.

''On a completely unrelated note'', the blonde man smirked, ''have you or have you not asked that one guy to join you tomorrow? Don't give me that look, you were being so obvious the other night!''

''Was I?'' Lefou tried to remember the things he'd said. Maybe he had not been completely sober at the time. ''But yes- I have. I mean, not really, he asked me. Is it okay if I bring him with me?'' He wanted to make sure that it was totally okay and accepted. Lefou tried to avoid a scene with judgemental folks at all costs.

Adam tried to hide how bad he wanted to meet the guy who made Lefou so happy. He failed.

''If you're not bringing him I'll go to that damn village myself to get him.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time to upload the next chapter, sorry for that!:)  
> Hope you still enjoy it!


	6. A happy beginning, a not so happy end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the ball.

The castle was shining bright in the evening sun, who had just enough time to let its light fall on the incredible mansion one last time. The tips of the rooftops could be seen from a great distance and the mirrors were as clean as glass, thanks to Plumette, who had spend her afternoon cleaning. This caused Adam to walk past them more times than he should, because he was still amazed by his human form and never took it for granted again (Belle thinks it’s precious). The castle gates proudly stood their ground, as if they were grateful not to be covered in ice anymore. Everything was glowing and, above all, ready for whatever tonight would bring.

Lefou had never been more nervous in all his life. Well, that’s not true, but as far as he wanted to recall. This was a good kind of nervousness though, because it was something of his own and not caused by someone else with bad intentions. After double checking everything and everyone, he was almost ready to make his way to Villeneuve, to pick up Stanley. _Do I look okay? What if I forget something important? It feels like I didn’t do something. Oh God, I forgot to feed Buddy._ Poor horse didn’t have a clue, but he certainly was very content with the load of hay that was given to him.  Lefou closed the door behind him. He wondered if Stanley’s as nervous as he is right now. And if that was the case, is that a good or bad sign? He grinned. It’s no use to worry about that now. He is going to try his best and that should do it. Right? It should. Still, he’s not quite sure.

As he walks to the village, Lefou notices how beautiful this evening is. Seemed as if Belle and Adam did pick the right day after all. He remembers how the couple came to him to discuss what day would be the best. Well, _discuss..._ Lefou was pretty sure that they both just wanted him to pick their side.

(But Lefou, Saturday would be perfect. So that no one has to worry about their job and such!

-I don’t think that Saturday is a good day at all, honey. People have already got things planned that night because we’re too late with the invitations! Trust me on this one.

Adam wants to throw it on a _Sunday_. That’s such a bad idea, we can’t let people wake up with a hangover on Monday!

-Well excuse me, but I don’t know a single man in this village who can’t handle a couple of drinks.

_Adam!_

They compromised by choosing this Friday. Lefou smiled. He liked Belle and Adam very much, they were kind, generous and a very nice couple. Although they were both quite headstrong as well, it worked out perfect. Lefou didn’t know Adam before the curse, because he was travelling through several countries with the army, but he did hear some stories about him. He wondered if they were completely true because most of the tales did not suit the man that Adam is now at all. He either changed an awful lot or they were blown out of proportion. But let’s be honest; he went through some great changes as well. And gladly.  He took a white plastic flower out of his pocket, he made it for Stanley. It was plastic because he remembered that Stanley told him about his hay fever once, and since it was the end of May, Lefou figured that a fake flower could be pretty as well. As he walked into the village, he noticed that they sure weren’t the only ones who planned to go to the village tonight. He couldn’t help but feeling a sudden surge of panic. Lots of people were going, which means that they would notice him and Stanley together. Lefou tried to avoid a scene as best as he could, if only because he didn’t want to drag Stanley into his mess.

Stanley’s house happened to be next to the bakery, where he worked six days a week. Lefou admired his ability to stand in the heat of the ovens for that long, and Stanley had assured him that working in a flower boutique, like Lefou did, wasn’t going to work out well for him either. Lefou knocked on the door once, waiting patiently for Stanley to be ready. As the young man opened the door, it was as if the world stood still for a moment. They both were completely in awe with each other. Lefou couldn’t believe just how gorgeous this human being in front of him was. Stanley was not wearing a dress, which Lefou thought of as a possibility, but he did paint his nails (black this time, it went perfect with his hair) and he even noticed the subtle black lines around his eyes. Stanley reached out to hold Lefou’s hand. His voice trembled a bit. ‘’You look beautiful, lefou. I’ve been looking forward to this. Shall we?’’

They walked to the forest in a comfortable silence, their hands didn’t let go of each other. ‘’I kind of miss the dress,’’ Lefou said. Stanley laughed, it was a sound Lefou wished would last longer. ‘’I do too, but not tonight. Besides, we’re matching!’’ He pointed at the white flower he’d pinned at his coat. ‘’It’s very pretty. Where’d you get it?’’

‘’I work in a flower boutique, Stan. Where do you think it comes from?”

-‘’But they don’t sell plastic ones. I’ve been there enough times to know that, dear. Did you make it yourself?’’ He hoped for this to be the truth, but Lefou was too shocked about the fact that Stanley had called him ‘dear’ that he didn’t answer yet. Could it have been by accident? No, that can’t be. This is not something you say to everyone. Lefou wanted it to be on purpose so bad. ‘’I- uhm, yes I made it myself. I had- had some time left and..’’ He really hoped that Stanley didn’t think it was weird. But he didn’t. Instead, he pulled the shorter man aside him and kissed him on his cheek. ‘’That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me, thank you so much!’’

After a walk of roughly twenty minutes, they reached the edge of the forest. Lefou clearly remembered what happened the other night, and he would do anything to prevent that from happening again. Not now, he thought, not with Stanley involved. ‘’This evening is rather beautiful, isn’t it? Maybe we should take a little detour. It won’t be this warm for quite some time I think.’ He prayed that Stanley didn’t question his odd logic. But of course he did. ‘’But why? I want to have enough time to dance with you at the ball,’’ he winked at him. Lefou hated lying to Stanley but he couldn’t think of another option. ‘’Don’t worry, we’ll have enough time.’’ Stanley was surprised, but gave in. He noticed the change in Lefou and did not want to upset him.

After about half an hour, they arrived at the castle.

Adam walked towards them, ‘’there you are! We’ve been waiting for you!’’ He pulled Lefou into a hug, as always, and gave Stanley a firm handshake that said ‘I don’t know you very well yet but I will and you better have good intensions.’

They entered the ballroom, and Stanley was amazed by how great everything looked. There were a dozen chandeliers that lightened the entire place up, and tables with the most good looking food. For one moment, Stanley wished that he wore a dress. One that matched the great colors this room was filled with. He wanted to look for Lefou so that he could ask him to dance, but didn’t get the chance to do so. Mrs. Potts walked up to him. ‘’Will you please give me a hand with the cutlery, dear?’’ in fact, she could do that damn well herself. She was just as curious as Adam to know what kind of guy Stanley happened to be, and she wanted to make sure that he was good enough for Lefou, whom she’d taken a big liking to.

About fifteen couples were already dancing, it looked perfectly choreographed and just plain beautiful. Lefou went to look for Stanley, he saw him leaving with Mrs. Potts and decided to give her some time. And besides, Belle and Adam were in the middle of a making out session. He took the hint and provided them some privacy. ‘’Mrs. Potts, have you seen Stanley?’’ She tried to hide a smirk, but failed. ‘’I sure have, dear. He’s a good one, no need to worry about that.’’ Lefou laughed as he realized what her intensions were. ‘’Oh God, have you been interrogating him?’’ He quickly cut off his sentence as he saw Stanley in the doorway. ‘’Lefou, may I have this dance?’’

At that moment, while they were dancing, Lefou was certain that he’d never been happier before. Everything was beautiful and glowing and he wanted it to last forever. Stanley turned out to be a really good dancer, too. ‘’How come you’re so good at this?’’ Stanley’s eyes sparkled. ‘’My sisters taught me to dance. I used to step on their toes a lot.’’

He took Stanley’s hands in his own. ‘’Thank you so much for being here with me tonight. You’re amazing.’’ The taller man’s pupils were bigger, which Lefou knew to be a sign of being in love. ‘’I love you so much, Lefou. As in..’’ He paused. ‘’ _In love with you.’’_

This was all he could ever wish for. This whole night was so perfect. ‘’Maybe we should get some privacy,’’ Lefou said. He knew that they were being obvious. Stanley looked at the windows, it was pitch black outside. ‘’Yeah, maybe we should.’’ He laid his arm around Lefou’s waist. The shorter man rested his head on Stanley’s shoulder. They made their way to the door.

-‘’Wait, you two! You’ve been annoying me the whole goddamn night, I can’t take this disgusting scene anymore!’’

This made Lefou’s head snap up. Stanley pulled him gently behind him as his eyes strained to see who was shouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got this right, since I wrote it all the way here and then deleted it by accident. TWICE! From now on, I'll be a bit more careful with what I do. :)   
> I wanted to make this chapter longer but decided to split it up in two chapters. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Innocent questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothilde is a bitch-ass bitch, and Chip is confused. Luckily we have our queen Stanley to solve that.

She looked at them with disgust, as the frustrated woman continued: ''you're sick. You need help. God did not create this world so that damn sodomites like you can ruin it!''

Cogsworth looked at his wife, he couldn't believe what she was doing. How many people she was hurting. He was familiar with her conservative mind but never thought that Clothilde would take it this far. Cogsworth doubted a second, but walked over to her so that he could stop this nonsense. ''Clothilde, stop it. Don't say another word. You're ruining everyone's night. This, however, did not have the effect he hoped for. Clothilde turned to him now; '' _I_ am?!''

Cogsworth didn't know what to do. His eyes scanned the room, to see if Belle or Adam were aware of what was happening. They were still dancing, and didn't notice anything strange. He watched his wife rage at his friends, who seemed to be patiently waiting although Stanley's facial expression went darker with every hateful word Clothilde spoke.Lefou felt defeated. How can such a wonderful night go this wrong? He tried to block the woman out, thank God that there were many people around who couldn't hear her. They kept laughing and dancing, unaware of the handful of people who moved closer to the scene. Lefou was confused. Why didn't she stop? Has it not been enough? He saw Chip standing next to each other, it was clear that the boy had no idea what the problem was or why this woman was so angry. _Dear Lord, please,_ Lefou prayed. _Please don't let Chip hear what Clothilde says about me. Please make sure that he doesn't believe her. Don't let him hear this._

He took a deep breath and made his way to Clothilde. Lefou figured that if people were to see this hateful display anyways, it would be best to go against it. If only because of the child whose ears were covered by mrs. Potts as she took him away. He tried to hide how bad his hands were shaking. ''Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't think that we are bothering anyone here but you. Maybe you should blame yourself instead of us.'' Clothilde did not expect this. The villagers ever agreed with her, why not here? She reached for the rosary necklace around her neck. ''Stay away from me. You are making me feel uncomfortable.'' Clothilde tried to find someone who agreed with her, but failed. Lumiere, who silently wandered off to inform Adam, returned with the prince. ''How on Earth is _he_ making _you_ uncomfortable?'' He laughed without joy, it was a raw and unpleasant sound. It reminded Lumiere of his beast-self. ''Get lost, Clothilde. You're not welcome.''

For a moment, it seemed as if she wasn't planning to leave it be but Cogsworth grabbed his wife by her elbow and escorted her out of the castle. ''I'm so unbelieveably done with this, you..'' He cut off his sentence. Plumette planted a kiss on Lumiere's lips, before she went to Stanley. ''Are you okay?'' The man looked paler than before. ''Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, we didn't expect this to happen. We really didn't.'' Plumette looked at him in such a way that it kind of reminded Stanley of Lisette. ''Please don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong.''

Stanley went to Lefou, who was talking with Adam. He couldn't help but laugh at the Prince, who was obviously very pissed as he spoke loud and clear with his arms going everywhere to power his words. Lefou politely calmed him down: ''I know and of course I agree with you, but, it's happened okay? So let's just all get over it, this won't happen a second time now will it?'' Adam sighed and pulled the shorter man into a hug. ''I swear, the first person who treats my friends like this again will end in the stocks.''

'' _Adam,_ stop it.''

So people went on with their night, they danced and laughed and ate. Stanley pulled Lefou towards the center of the great room again, while he kept telling him how proud he was and that he was so lucky until Lefou turned as red as roses. He was determined to not let their night be ruined by one person. Or hundred. Fine, she ruined their moment, but not permanently, Stanley thought. He still had a chance. Lefou reached for his hand, for the second time tonight, without hesitating. It was such a delightful moment.

Chip was confused. It was way past bedtime for him, but the incident with the 'angry woman' had left him with so many questions, he couldn't possibly go to bed now. He saw some people leave the castle, some were still sober, while others were, without a doubt, drunk. Chip giggled when one particularly drunk man grabbed his coat from the coat rack, but pulled so hard that he caused the entire thing to fall.  Mrs. Potts rushed over to him to help him get on his feet. ''Leave everything in one piece, will you? No, you sure don't have to take a nap right here right now.'' She waved at a woman whose dress definetely wasn't white anymore. ''Marie, dear, take your husband home if you please! He's had enough!'' She found the whole thing quite amusing. ''Alright, have a good night!'' Chip ran down the stairs. If anyone could answer his questions, it's his maman. Mrs. Potts was surprised to see that her son was awake. ''Chip, my boy, what are you still doing here?'' The child wisely ignored her question to ask his own. ''Maman, what are sodomites? What was that woman so mad about? Why did she say those things to Lefou and..'' He frowned and tried to remember what the other man's name is again, he heard Adam only mention it once. ''And St- Stan..? I don't understand.''

Mrs. Potts looked at her son. Of course he didn't understand, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. ''Chip, I... It's no use to know that. I'll tell you when you're older.'' But the boy didn't agree with that. ''I'm going to ask Stan.'' He'd taken a big liking to the man, and thought he was very interesting with his pretty nails and his heavy French accent. His mother sighed. She realized that her son was going to find out anyway, if he had something on his mind.. She figured that it was best to ask Stanley to explain it to him. Mrs. Potts was certain that he would do it well, and made a decision. ''Fine. Wait here for me, okay?''

She returned to the ballroom, her eyes strained to find the couple. It turned out that they were still dancing. Mrs. Potts grinned. Watching all the happy couples dance is such a joy. She walked towards them with little trouble, for she knew the choreography by heart. ''Can I speak with you for a moment, dearies?'' Lefou could guess what it's about; he saw Chip wandering around, it almost seemed as if the boy had question marks circling around him. Mrs. Potts turned to Stanley. ''Will you please explain to Chip what happened tonight? He's so confused, and I really don't want him to make assumptions himself.'' Stanley was surprised: ''why me? I don't know him very well yet, what if I say the wrong things?'' Lefou squeezed his hand. ''That won't happen, you can do it.'' They understood that it was crucial for Chip to be taught about what's wrong and what isn't. 

Chip had been waiting down the stairs, until he saw his mother return with Stanley. ''I'm not tired yet, Stan! Is someone _finally_ going to answer my questions?'' Stanley laughed, he wondered if this was Chip throwing shade. ''I believe I am.''

''Thanks so much, dear,'' mrs. Potts said. She left, as there were some others ready to call it a night. Stanley sat Chip down, and explained it to him. He told him about his childhood and preferences. He explained what Clothilde meant by _sodomite_ and quickly added that the proper term was 'gay', because the last thing he wanted was Chip using such words. After he was finished, Chip looked like he understood it pretty well.

''So she was being really mean? Like really, _really_ mean?''

''You could say that, yes.''

''She sucks then.''

Stanley couldn't help but laugh, he wondered where Chip picked that word up. Adam was an alarming possibility. ''Yes but you can't say that.''

''Why not?'' -''Sometimes people don't appreciate the truth.''

It was about 1 AM, they had completely forgotten about the time. Stanley returned Chip to his mother as quick as possible, who claimed that she was going to send her son to bed at 2 PM tomorrow. ''He's going to be cranky as hell in the morning,'' Lefou added. He and Stanley were about to leave, for they still had to walk back to Villeneuve. Belle came to say goodbye, her eyes gave away that she was far from sober. She loudly proclaimed her love for Adam and Shakespeare, and ended up having a little breakdown because she 'can't decide who is the right man for her'. Adam found it so funny that he had tears in his eyes, and went to fetch her water after he said a quick goodbye to his friends.

It was pitch dark outside, and the temperature lowered a lot troughout the night. Lefou didn't think that it would be this cold when he left his house this afternoon, the man shivered as they walked through the gates. Stanley noticed it. ''Are you cold? Do you want my coat?''

''I'm not, it's okay,'' Lefou denied. But Stanley was having none of that, and laid his coat on the shorter man's shoulders. ''I had a lovely time, thank you so much for this. All of this.'' He stood still and gently stroke Lefou's cheek with his thumb. They both knew what was about to happen. How they both wished for it to be. Lefou still doubted if that is what Stanley meant, but decided in that very second that he should just..

He leaned forward, not knowing why he dared to do that, he just _did._ Stanley's dark, beautiful eyes pierced themselves in his, the intimacy was so _there_. Their lips touched. Not quick or by accident, it was so different from anything else they ever felt. This is what they'd been hoping for, for so long. Lefou could feel Stanley's breath against his skin, his hands were rubbing his shoulders, his lower back. The feeling was so overwhelming, it was everything they ever wanted. And it was perfect.

After what felt like hours, they slowly moved away from each other. Both quite out of breath, but so very content with what their night ended with. Stanley sighed, he felt like this is what he had been living up to. This very moment, that he was able to share with this wonderful person. Lefou held his hand as if he wasn't planning to let go, ever. ''I love you, Stan. The thought of not being with you is unbareable, I admire you so much.''

Stanley didn't answer right away, he wanted to let the words sink in, to feel them warm his entire being.

''I love you too, I love you so much. Please stay with me.'' He turned his head. ''Stay with me?''

Lefou didn't hesitate. ''And I'll never leave.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard on this chapter, hope you like it! 
> 
> Comments are very likely an insurance for faster updates.:)


	8. My name is Etienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou has a nightmare. Stanley meets someone from the past who Lefou knows as well. Lefou tells Stanley his real name. Fluff and angst, (FuN) :)))

They stumbled into Lefou's house, unable to get more than two feet away from each other. The cold had sobered them up, but Stanley had no intentions of going home. ''Can I spent the night here? With you?'' He asked, without embarrasment. Why should he? People were going to find out anyway. Lefou was astonished by his offer. He knew Stanley very well, and was certain that the man would never hurt him. But didn't this go to fast? Lefou was so scared that he'd wake up screaming again. His nightmares never failed to keep him company. He cursed them. It was as if Gaston haunted him even after his death. Even a dead Gaston turned out stronger than him. He shook the thought from his head. Maybe he was overthinking things again. Maybe it'll get better. And besides, Lefou knew that there was nowhere he'd rather be than in Stanley's arms. ''Please do,'' he sighed. ''But just to sleep, okay? I don't.. I'd rather not..'' Lefou rested his head on Stanley's shoulder. He was afraid that he would laugh at him, still. Lefou was not quite used to giving his opinion, or being asked for it. Stanley gave him a quick peck on his lips. ''I understand.'' He kissed his neck, slowly, as if he was getting ready to stop immediately once he was told 'no'. ''My dearest Lefou.''

''I've never been here before,'' Stanley said, letting his eyes wander through the house. ''It's lovely. Can you read those?'' He pointed at the ten, twelve books that where standing in alphabetical order. Lefou adored the interest Stanley seemed to have in all that was part of his life. ''Almost. That's why I spent so much time at the castle. Belle's teaching me how to read.'' Stanley nodded. ''I think that's brave of you. It is quite uncommon for people to admit their weaknesses and actually do something about it.'' 'Lefou shook his head. ''I'm not very brave,'' he replied.

''I know you are.''

Stanley couldn't help but yawn, tired as he was. Lefou noticed it, though he was pretty certain that he'd never seen something as adorable as this. ''Do you want to go to bed?'' Stanley nodded again, reached for Lefou's hand and made his way upstairs as if he knew where his lover's bedroom was by heart. They stumbled through the bedroom door. The bedroom wasn't very big, because Lefou was the only one who used it until now, but two people could fit in there easily. It almost looked like a cozy attick, with the triangle shaped roof. A half-open window let some fresh air fill the room.

As soon as Lefou laid down his head, Stanley wrapped his arms around him like he was some kind of pillow. He listened to the steady breathing of the man, and watched his chest fall and rise. ''Lefou?'' he whispered. -''Hm?''

''What is your name?''

Lefou turned his head to face him. ''That's an awkward questions to ask right now, don't you think?'' He grinned. ''You know what my name is. Lefou.'' Stanley's head snapped up. ''No it's not. That's just a nickname. I don't want to refer to you as 'Lefou'. I hate it.''

''I'm sorry,'' Lefou replied. ''I'll tell you, okay? Soon.'' Stanley did not know what held him back, and he didn't want to ask. ''I love you.'' Lefou's fingers went through Stanley's hair, as he carefully took out a small knot. ''I love you too.''

The night got older, and soon everything and everyone was asleep. It was so quiet outside that, if someone were to take a walk, they could probably almost hear their own heart beat and their own blood run through their veins. Lefou was convinced that he heard someone calling for him. But where? And who? He sat up straight and tried to focus on the sound. He listened until he was certain that it came from downstairs. Should he go and see if everything was alright? Probably. Yes, he should. What if someone needed help and all he did was wait? Lefou felt ashamed. Don't doubt again. Go. He walked towards the bedroom door with care, he did not want to alarm whoever was there. A burglar, perhaps? Or a wounded traveler? He felt dizzy, but continued his way downstairs. ''Hello?'' he whispered. ''Who is there?'' He waited a moment, his eyes still had to adjust to the dark. There, now he was able to see a bit better. Lefou stepped further into the room. He almost jumped when he heard something fall in the kitchen. ''Who is there? I don't mean to harm you. You are in my house, I want to help you.'' He hesitated a second, but walked into the kitchen. Someone stood in the middle of it, facing the kitchen sink. Lefou was able to see that this person must be a man, because he was very tall and had short, dark hair. The man still faced the sink, he looked like he did not hear Lefou standing behind him.

He had enough of it, now. ''Let me see your face or leave. This is violation of domestic privacy.''

The man laughed. It sounded raw and unpleasant. He slowly turned around. ''Is it, now? I remember that you wanted me to be with you for years. Come on, Lefou. Are you not happy to see me?'' Lefou turned pale, his hands were shaking and trembling. He realized who it was, but it couldn't be. He is dead.

Gaston looked horrible. It was the most dreadful, terrifying thing Lefou had ever experienced. His face was bruised and covered in clotted blood. His arm looked like it was broken in several places, it hung in a weird angel. Gaston's clothes were ripped and dirty. There were pieces of debris and stone stuck in his face and in his mouth. Or were that his rotten teeth? As Gaston stepped forward, Lefou noticed that he had a limp as well. And God, _the smell..._

Lefou's legs shaked as if they could not carry him anymore, but he managed to jump and trip his way back. ''Please leave. This isn't real. You are dead.'' Gaston laughed maniacally. ''Yes, you'd like that, huh? Why, Lefou?'' his laughter turned into fake crying. ''Why-y-y? Is it because of what I did? _I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!''_ His other hand moved forward, revealing a rusty dagger. Lefou saw it, but it was too late. The fear had frozen him in place. Before he could react, Gaston brought the weapon to his chest and pushed. One, two, three times. Lefou screamed, he tried to kick Gaston away from him, but without result. Blood was oozing through his hands that desperately tried to cover the wounds. His sight troubled, the pain felt unreal. He saw Gaston standing there, the man leaned over to him. ''Now I can rest in peace.'' Lefou closed his eyes.

 

''Lefou! Answer me, darling, please! What is it?'' Stanley looked at him, frightened as ever. The screams and cries woke him up, Lefou had been kicking and fighting in his sleep. Stanley was so worried. What had caused the man to freak out like that? ''What is the matter, dear?''

Lefou seemed to calm down, although he was still shaking badly. Was it really just a nightmare? It looked _so real._ Oh God, what will Stanley think of him now? He probably doesn't want to deal with this. Lefou can't blame him. This nightmare indeed was a particular bad one. He shivered. ''I'm so sorry I woke you up. It was just a nightmare.'' Lefou attempted to smile but really didn't succeed. Stanley just couldn't understand it. ''Why is the first thing that you think of apologizing to _me_?'' He gently stroke the hair out of Lefou's face. ''I'm worried about you. Does this happen more often?''

''No, it doesn't. Really,'' he replied. Stanley doubted it, but decided to leave that in the middle for now. ''Okay, I'm glad it doesn't honey. Stay here, I'll get you tea.''

The sun rose to the sky, people were leaving their houses. Lefou and Stanley sat downstairs, chatting about what today would bring. Lefou tried to forget about what happened in his nightmare. It wasn't real, he shouldn't bother. Hopefully working in the flower boutique will distract him a bit. Stanley had a day off, but he did want to walk Lefou to the village. ''I don't want to leave you,'' he exclaimed while blocking the doorway. Lefou cheerfully complained about being late to work, and attacked him with kisses. ''It's your fault if I get fired today.'' But it didn't work out, so Lefou lifted Stanley over his shoulder and dragged him through the door. ''Fine, come along then,'' his eyes sparkled. ''I don't mind.''

It was a walk of roughly twenty minutes until they reached the village. They had discussed about where they would be this night, and came at the point where Stanley just threw everything overboard and offered to go get some of his stuff and spent another night. He didn't see why they should 'take it easy', as he heard some other couples say once. ''I want to be with you, honey. I love you.'' Lefou was blushing, but immediately agreed. ''I'll help you, then. I still have another ten minutes before I have to be at work.'' He was scared of another nightmare, but on the other hand: it already happened, Stanley knew a bit about it now and it did not seem to scare him off, gladly. Lefou glanced at the taller man, whose distraction had been caught by two little girls running around. He was still amazed by the fact that he wanted to stay with him. And seemed to.. mean it? Stanley reached for the key in his pocket and opened the front door. His house was a bit smaller than Lefou's, he'd packed the most important things within three minutes. Lefou grabbed his hand as they walked through the village. They passed the two girls, whose father was bringing them home. He grabbed the girls by their dresses and pulled them away.

''Walk on, faggots. It might be contagious.''

Stanley turned around and made a rude hand gesture. ''Yes I think it is, you better hide, dickhead.'' Lefou pulled his arm down but couldn't help but laugh. ''Stan, not in front of the kids!'' He planted a kiss on his cheek. ''You're cute, though.''

 

''Stanley, my friend! It has been weeks!'' They turned around, once again. Lefou was surprised to see that it was Maurice who walked towards them. Did they know each other? Stanley seemed happy to see him. ''It has been way too long, indeed. How are you?'' They shook hands. ''Never better, although I do miss Belle around,'' Maurice replied. ''I visited them today. She's happier than ever, so I'm very grateful. And I heard that you're together now.'' He sounded amused. ''Congratulations.''

''Thank you. I wasn't aware that you knew each other?'' Lefou wondered why Belle never mentioned it. They'd talked about Stanley enough for her to tell about her father knowing him. ''He was a good friend of my family,'' Stanley explained. ''And still is, of what's left.'' his voice changed, it sounded bitter. Maurice caught his eye and send him an encouraging glance. ''We are going to meet up again, soon.'' It didn't exactly sound like a question. ''We have a lot to discuss. Good day!'' He nodded friendly before he continued his way.

Lefou almost burst out of curiousity. ''What was that about?'' Stanley avoided his question. ''Nothing important, don't worry. Aren't you going to be late?'' He pointed at the great clock of the church. Lefou decided not to push him. ''You're right. Till tonight, honey. I love you.''

 

Hours passed, Lefou made his way home. It was unusually busy today, but he did not mind. It was a joy to walk home and know that Stanley is waiting for him. I should really ride Buddy tomorrow, he thought. It's been too long, again. God, why do I even own a horse? he grinned. He knew Buddy didn't care about his chill days. The brown animal enjoyed riding, but he surely enjoyed eating more.

The house could be seen now, it looked peaceful and pretty in the evening sun. Lefou begged that his nightmares would leave him alone tonight. He wouldn't know how to explain it this time. Stanley walked out of the stables, his hair was messy. ''There you are, my sunshine, my love, my everything!'' He picked a few small strains of hay from his clothes. Lefou laughed and wrapped his arms around him. ''God, that was cheesy. How have you been?''

Stanley's eyes sparkled. ''I rode the horse today, I hope you don't mind, he seemed so lonely.'' Lefou didn't see that coming. ''You did? How did it go?''

''Very well,'' Stanley replied. ''It's a bit of a jester, though, but he's honest at least.''

''I taught him that.''  -''Liar.''

 

As the sun disappeared, Lefou watched the colors of the sky change through the bedroom window. Stanley sat behind him, he wrapped the blankets all around himself until his head was the only thing that could be seen. He grabbed a book, opened it and immediately put it away. Lefou noticed how unsure he looked. Like he wanted to tell something but couldn't, or didn't want to. ''Stan? What is it?'' Stanley crawled over to him and rested his head against his chest. He hesitated. ''I miss my sisters.''

Lefou never heard him tell anyone about his family. He always assumed that he was an orphan or something like that, just like him. But that wasn't the case than. ''I didn't know you had sisters. What are they like?''

-''I don't see them anymore. But they were the kindest girls you could ever imagine. Lisette moved away, I don't know where. And Janette..'' his voice cracked. ''I assume she misses me too.''

''Where is she, did she move as well?''

Stanley shut down. ''I wouldn't know. Let's talk about something else, okay?'' It was clear that he didn't want to go into the subject any further. Lefou took the hint, and reached for the book Stanley attempted to read. He opened it and read the story out loud. Stanley listened in awe, fascinated as he was by the soft, somewhat hacking voice. He felt safe.

After some time, Lefou was pretty sure that Stanley had fallen asleep. He made sure the taller man was in a comfortable position, and kissed his forehead. ''Goodnight honey.'' He decided not to mention his sisters anymore, it clearly made him uncomfortable. Perhaps he could ask Maurice about it sometime. He lied down, waited, and turned around again. Maybe he should just..

Lefou hesitated before whispering: ''It's Etienne. My name is Etienne.'' It was so odd to say his name out loud again, after being known as 'Lefou' for so long. He shook his head. Never again. He lied down again, and got pretty surprised by Stanley wrapping his arms around him. Oh God, he's still awake, Etienne thought. He heard it. Stanley pressed him against his body.

''It's so damn beautiful.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happens in this chapter, I worked very hard on it. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Love! :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic.   
> It might not be really good, the story is still developing and I hope I will too!:)  
> Sorry for the questionable grammar, my English isn't very good yet.   
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter though!


End file.
